


Undo

by kanguin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3 days to live, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Disease, Happy Ending, Just angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Maybe (?), More angst, Sad and Sweet, Sickness, Slow Burn, Tissue?, need to get feelings out, regrets writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanguin/pseuds/kanguin
Summary: It's not easy to let go.It never is.But when you have to, it couldn't hurt more.Where Jaehyun is very sick and he only has 3 days left to live. He wants those 3 days to be with the person he loves most in the world.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Undo

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this load of angst I wrote 🤡

Jaehyun had always known he was sick. 

He'd never physically felt the disease growing in him. 

But he felt the pain that came with it through his heart. 

It had only been a few months ago where he was diagnosed with cancer. At first he'd shrugged it off, telling himself he'd be better soon. But he eventually got worse and worse. Sicker and sicker. Closer and closer to death. 

Here he was. The words spilling from the tip of the doctor's lips. 

"3 days left."

_3 days._

There was no room for Jaehyun to cry. He'd seen this coming. Everyone knew he'd die at one point. With 3 days left, he wanted to spend them with someone special. _Doyoung._

That was the first the person he called. He remembered hearing his husband's voice break, shattering into tears. Words of encouragement and sadness were whispered in Jaehyun's ear. The prettiest voice he'd ever heard. He'd only have 3 more days to hear it. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung sat in the living room. Doyoung was crying with no stop. Jaehyun shedding tears of his own. But he didn't want to die seeing Doyoung upset. "Doie," his husband looked at him. Eyes lost and red. "Let's spend my last days with happiness. Doyoung gave him a sad look. But nodded. They'd spend it like it was their first. 

**3 days left.**

"What do you want to do first?" Doyoung had asked Jaehyun that early morning. They hadn't wasted anytime sleeping. "I want to eat, I wanna eat my favorite foods" Jaehyun decided. "Okay, let's go to town." Doyoung suggested. Usually Jaehyun would be strict with his diet. He'd never have time to go to town.

Now here he is, munching on snacks he'd never tried, eating foods he'd wanted to taste but was to afraid to try. Doyoung tried every piece with him. They laughed like this illness wasn't in Jaehyun to begin with. Except, when Doyoung went to use the bathroom, Jaehyun had seen the tears in his loved one's eyes. 

He wanted him to be happy. He wanted to see Doyoung smile. Jaehyun wanted to pass away knowing that his husband would be okay. That he'd have his consent in leaving. Jaehyun could never see Doyoung in pain. **Never.** He'd want to see him happy. Even if his life depended on it. 

Doyoung came back from the restroom. A stretched smile on his face. "Let's go somewhere special, I have a place in mind. If you're okay with it of course! We do what you want."

"It's okay, take me there." Jaehyun reassured Doyoung. If it would make him forget his sadness. Then he was all for it. Doyoung took Jaehyun to the park. Trees and flowers littered the pretty location.They entered the meadows. The familiarity of the area made Jaehyun smile. "Of course," he let out a breath. 

The flowers and the trees. Where he'd proposed to Doyoung. Where he'd said yes and the start of their new life. The birth of Jeno following. Jaehyun remembered the bursts of happiness. They stuck to him like glue. Never coming off. 

Jaehyun followed Doyoung to the exact place he'd knelt down on one knee. "Remember?" he whispered. "I could never forget."

"Let's do it again."

"Huh?"

"Propose to me like this was that day."

Jaehyun looked into Doyoung's eyes, nodding. They reenacted the memory. Trying their best not to laugh at the cheesy lines and silly expressions. Finally getting to part where they'd kissed. Only it was deeper. Not docile like their first one. One more desperate and filled with more passion. 

**2 days left.**

The 2nd day Jaehyun chose to stay home. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Jeno and Doyoung as a happy family. They watched a movie together on the couch. Jeno didn't understand any of it, but he was happy and that made Jaehyun satisfied. Looking at his son's gummy smile and crescent eyes was satiable. He'd have to remember it for the next few hours. Jaehyun knew he wouldn't be able to see them again. 

The movie dragged on. Jaehyun made sure to remember it all. He'd account for every moment in the next less than 48 hours he had. More and more memories flowing into his head. He trapped them, making sure they wouldn't leave. 

Jaehyun felt a shift in the couch. The next second he felt Doyoung's head leaning against his shoulder. It was the first time Jaehyun had looked at his lover's face since the movie had started. He noticed the tear marks on Doyoung's cheeks. 

_He was crying again._

"Hyung, don't cry." he soothed. Doyoung looked at him in disbelief. But said nothing else. Jaehyun saw that Jeno was asleep. "Doyoung."

"Hm?"

"You know, you gave me the perfect son. I couldn't wish for anyone else" a gentle kiss was set on the older's forehead. The tears were reappearing in Doyoung's eyes. "I wish... you could... watch him grow up. T-to see him go to school. Go to college. Graduate. Get married." It was true. Jaehyun had told Doyoung himself. 

He'd dreamed of being a father. Seeing his son grow to adulthood. Being a grandfather. The dream was lost. 

"I'm sorry," Jaehyun's voice was hushed. "It's not your fault Jaehyun-ah. Let's do it like you said. Let's be happy" they exchanged sorrowful but knowing smiles. 

**1 day left.**

Today. Today was the day Jaehyun would die. 

Doyoung had cried his heart out in the morning. Trying his best not to be too loud. The tears hitting the floor, falling like rain. He didn't want to lose Jaehyun. He'd promised to be with him until the end. But now he was leaving him. 

Doyoung told himself once again. _Be happy._ He forced a grin. It was Jaehyun's last day. Every millisecond had to be perfect. 

That morning they went to have breakfast at a cafe. Doyoung tried his absolute best to keep on a happy mood. They joked like it was any other day together. In the afternoon they played around. Doing activities that hadn't ever thought of doing. 

Watching Jaehyun's smile was everything. 

Doyoung could only see the happiness on his face. A million suns and stars. If only he could see it for the rest of **his** life. It was a selfish thought. But for today, Doyoung wanted Jaehyun to himself. 

They lay smiling in the grass. Jaehyun grinned at his husband. Dimples popping out and caved in deeply. Unconsciously, Doyoung reached out a finger to poke it. "I've always wanted to do that" he said quietly. "Do it as many times as you want." Jaehyun smiled again. Allowing Doyoung to poke the dimple. 

Suddenly, sadness completely took over Doyoung. All his worry, heartbreak, and fear crashing into him. He started to sniffle, and then sob. Jaehyun was surprised at his outburst. "Doie? Love, what's wrong?"

"Jaehyun, are you not s-scared?" Doyoung wailed. 

He felt strong arms wrap around him. "I'll be honest. I'm very scared. But as long as I have you here with me I won't be." the words were sincere. They pained Doyoung greatly to listen to. He loved Jaehyun and Jaehyun loved him. Doyoung shut his eyes. Opening them and calling out. "Jaehyun?"

No response. 

Doyoung looked over. He screamed at the sight. Jaehyun was collapsed. 

**0 days left.**

"Appa?" Jeno's voice was small as he clasped on to Doyoung. They lay in the bedroom. Doyoung's arm protectively around Jeno. "Yes sweetie?"

"When is dada coming back?"

_Jaehyun._

"Jeno,"

"Yes appa." the boy was attentive. Eyes staring with focus. 

"Dada is... dada is in a better place." Doyoung's voice broken apart. As tears dared to come back to him 

"Is he coming back?" the tremble in little Jeno's lips were obvious. 

"He's always here. Right **here."** Doyoung set a gentle hand on his heart. "And here." he placed another on Jeno's.

Months passed since Jaehyun's death. 

Doyoung was trying his best to pull away from the sadness. But depression had taken over him. Each time he thought of his past lover he was reminded of the promise he'd broken. 

_Be happy._

How could he be happy? When his happiness was gone? It got to the point where he didn't seem human. Taeyong and Yuta would care for Jeno. The little boy was concerned about his appa. Throwing fits and tantrums every second of the day. 

It'd get to the point where Taeyong had to basically force Doyoung to care for his son. Most times Doyoung would turn away after glimpsing at Jeno's face. He reminded him too much of Jaehyun. Everywhere he looked was Jaehyun. 

3 days. 

Doyoung walked out of the grocery store. His eyes wandering around. Hoping to just see his angel somewhere. Yuta had basically made him go shopping as he was running out of food. Doyoung stumbled in his unstable state. Accidentally bumping into another person. 

"I'm sorry!" Doyoung snapped out of his trance. Not looking at the person's face. Immediately going to collect the things he'd dropped. 

"Are you okay? Love, what's wrong?" 

Doyoung froze. The voice. _No you're just imagining._

But when he looked up he gasped dropping his things all over again.

**"Jaehyun?!"**

**Author's Note:**

> omg why did I write this. do you want a sequel. although I'm proud of the ending a little. istg I cried writing this. anyways thank you for reading !


End file.
